eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Transmuting
right|82px right|82px For a categorical listing of transmuting-related articles, see Category:Transmuting. Transmuting is a harvesting ability that allows a player to transmute Treasured, Legendary, Mastercrafted, and Fabled items down into components which are primarily used to make Adornments. All players receive the Transmuting skill at level 1. Components created by Transmuters are used by a player with the Adorning ability to make Adornments. Basics There are 4 types of components created by transmuting that are used to make adornments. At each tier (1-9, 10-19, etc.) there will be an adjective prefix (Shimmering, Smoldering, etc.) which describes the tier those materials are appropriate for. *'Fragments' - The 'lowest' component, used as a secondary component in all adornment recipes. *'Powders' - The medium-grade component, used as a primary component for Treasured adornments and as a secondary component for all others. *'Infusions' - The upper-grade component, used as a primary component of Legendary adornments and a secondary component for Fabled adornments. *'Manas' - The highest-grade component, used only as a primary component of Fabled adornments. See "What Can You Transmute?" below for more details on which items reward which components. What Can You Transmute? In order for an item to be transmutable, it must meet the following conditions: *Be of Treasured, Mastercrafted, Legendary, or Fabled quality. **This excludes all Handcrafted items as well as equipment of uncommon or common quality. **Although marked as Treasured, Journeyman spells can not be transmuted (because they are of the same actual rarity as Handcrafted items). *Not be marked as NO-VALUE or ORNATE *Not be a stackable or consumable item (i.e., not be food, ammunition, etc.) *Have a level indicated on the item. This excludes items such as furniture. The general rule of thumb is that it has to be a non-ORNATE item that can either be equipped or scribed that you could sell to a vendor. Typically transmuted items include: *Adept spells *Treasured equipment (typically of low desirability) *Expert spells (typical in the lower tiers) *Legendary equipment (of low desirability) The rarity of the item you transmute determines which component(s) you can get: Each item that you break down will become either one, or the other, or both of the raws possible from that type of item. This can make transmuting very expensive especially in later tiers as the cost of each adornment in raw materials increases as the rarity of the adornment and the tier of the adornment go up. Transmuting Odds Each item rarity can transmute into two different items in three different ways; two ways are that it produces a single of the lower or higher rarity and the third way is that it produces one of each. Statistical data gathered here on EQ2i suggests a 75% chance of getting the lower rarity item and a 25% chance of getting a higher rarity item when only one item is acquired. In other words, the odds of the results from transmuting various rarities is summarized as follows: For the purposes of this table, all mastercrafted items other than Expert spells transmute as Treasured items while Expert spells transmute as Legendary items. The statistical data has been retained on the talk page. Leveling In order to increase Transmuting skill before skill level 20, you must find items appropriate for adventure level 1 to 5 and break them down using the Transmute skill. You usually can break items 5 levels higher than your Transmuting skill divided by 5. That is, if you have a Transmute skill of 60, you can break a level 17 item (60 divided by 5 = 12 plus 5 is 17). The closer an item level is to the the maximum level you can transmute, the higher your chance of getting a skill up. Your upper level of Transmuting is determined by either your Adventure level or your ordinary Crafting level (whichever is the higher). If you continue to transmute having reach the maximum ie 55/55 or whatever, then you gain no Transmuting experience. Similarly if you Transmute too low a level item you will gain no experience. Remember you cannot transmute an item that is more than 5 levels or 25 points higher than your current Transmuting skill level. The expensive way is to buy items on the broker and transmute them. It's fast and easy, but expensive. Keep in mind that you should buy a selection of fabled and legendary items because otherwise you will not recieve the more rare results like manas. Less expensive is to buy or harvest rares and make level 1-9 mastercrafted items, such as spell and ability upgrades, and transmute those until you get Transmute of 25, meaning, you can transmute level 10 items, then chrono to level 10, and go to a starting area, and grind for level 10+ items. When you can transmute level 30 items, head for Nektropos Castle and perform the unlocking of the castle via Everling Lockets Quest (note: do all the side quests, and all the quests offered by clicking on objects, many of them offer mutable items - go from Shiela's room to the Library and click on the stack of books for more quests that offer 'mutable items). There is a 90 min lockout on the zone now. Don't bother with the level 50 zone of Nek castle ("The Return") right now, as of 6/7/2012, it is badly broken with trash loot and no loot yield from the key chests. If it were fixed, it would be great. Alternatively, you might choose to do the Bloodline Chronicles questline which offers Potions of Marr (handy even later in the game), but note that the loot will be mostly Treasure Chests from trash mobs as it is a very old zone. Just keep going after 40/50/60 mobs until you're up to your own level, and remember that books may be muted as well as equipment. There is no need to be an adorner to transmute, you can just sell the components for in game money. In addition transmuting can be increased by undertaking a daily transmuting task, given by NPCs in the same place that you would find work orders. The trainers for these daily tasks are all named . Their locations are in each city's tradeskill area: * New Halas, * Qeynos Capitol District, * Kelethin, * Gorowyn, * Neriak, * West Freeport, Ideas For Leveling * For low level transmuting, keep in mind that regardless of your chosen tradeskill profession, anybody can craft the level 1 - 9 expert spells as well as the level 1 - 9 mastercrafted armors/weapons. * You can lower your level via the Self-Mentoring system by talking to a Timeless Chronomage. Then you can receive chest drops from monsters with equipment of the required level you need. * What might or might not be helpful for skilling in T7: The quest Kicking the Bird out of the Nest rewards crafting books which produce tradeable non-lore legendary items, made from drops in The Nest of the Great Egg, which are as of today quite cheap on the broker compared to other T7 transmutable (legendary) gear. *The Unlimited Repeatable Quest Keeping Up the Pressure in Zek always gives a level 38 Legendary equipment reward. *You can now trade unused currency items to Barnaby Blunderbuss in the Butcherblock Mountains to receive Gnomish Currency Exchange items that can be used to buy lower level items that can be transmuted. Transmute Levels The skill cap for transmuting is based on whichever is higher of your adventure level or tradeskill level. | | style="vertical-align:top;" | |} Skill continues to 500 now, if you continue to transmute items, your skill goes up further than there are items. Ingredients Tiered Ingredients Ingredients Pricing Ingredients pricing is, of course dependent on server and day-to-day price fluctuations but some things seem to be true on most servers at most times: In early tiers, powders are the bottleneck, because early tier treasured recipes require very few fragments. Infusion are also very cheap at early tiers because people are mostly doing Treasured recipes at those levels in order to skill-up quickly. At Tier 4 or 5 and above, the price on fragments will rocket up and the price on powders will go down. This is because higher tiers' treasured recipes require more fragments and transmuters end up with too many powders on their hands. Prices for infusions and Mana tend to increase each tier and skyrocket at Tier 7. As you can see, leveling Transmuting can quickly become very pricey. If you go the purchasing way, check prices of all kinds (treasure, legendary, adept 3, harvested rares, powder, etc) at the broker and decide the cheapest way to level this skill. Many players will create a new low level character just to farm adept and treasured items to fuel their transmuting addiction. Typically to purchase adept spells and items of armor/weapon in order to maximum level (currently 475/475) will cost around 100 plats. It is certainly the quickest way to level your character. To reduce the cost it is recommended that you level your transmuting ability in line with your adventure level thus can make use of the various adept and armor/weapon drops that you cannot use, instead of selling them on the broker; much slower but very much cheaper. Category:Abilities Category:Class Category:Skills Category:Tradeskilling Category:Transmuting